<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cindermione by Herochick007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981073">Cindermione</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007'>Herochick007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinderella AU, F/M, Happily Ever After, Soulmate AU, Torture, Umbridge gets trampled, fairy tale AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cindermione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: torture, assault, being trampled to death </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione wasn't under any delusions that the boy was nothing more than a dream, a figment of her imagination. Still, she smiled as she laid down and closed her eyes, the smell of hay filling her nose.  She'd just restuffed the bed that morning, making sure it was plump and soft. If she was going to dream about a boy, she might as well have a nice bed to do it in. </p><p>She knew her step-mother would have a fit if she knew that Hermione had redone the bed. She didn't even like the fact Hermione had a bed, even if it was in the stable with the animals. Hermione loved the animals in the stables. She'd even gone as far as to train the horses to form a stampede on a certain cue. They would protect her if ever needed it.  </p><p>Madame Umbridge, Hermione's step-mother was much happier when Hermione was sleeping in the house, in the smoldering remains of the fire.  Hermione often woke with her clothes burned and her face smeared with cinders.  Her step-sisters, Pansy and Lavender had loved to joke about Hermione's smeared face. <br/>	“Look at little Cindermione,” Pansy taunted.<br/>	“Doesn't she know that coal make up is so last decade?” Lavender added, pulling on Hermione's frayed curls. They bounced back against her head. Hermione could smell that the ends were burnt again. It didn't matter. No one would ever see her, so what did it matter how she looked. </p><p>Thankfully, the mare had birthed a pair of twin foals and was unable to care for them both. That task fell to Hermione.<br/>	“I need to sleep in the stable, at least until I'm certain the foal will be strong enough to last a night alone,” she'd argued. <br/>	“It's a horse, I need you sleeping in the house. What if I need something?” Madame Umbridge had argued. <br/>	“You'd rather let a pure bred horse of excellent lineage die?” Hermione asked, widening her brown eyes innocently, as if questioning if the money they'd eventually get from the horse was worth losing for the inconvenience of Madame getting her own glass of water.<br/>	“Fine, but only until it's stable,” she'd finally relented. Hermione had hid her smile as she made her bed in the stable.  It was there she'd started having the dreams about him. She didn't know his name, it didn't matter, he didn't exist. He had long red hair and a mischievous smile. His blue eyes sparkled as he played his mandolin.  The music was beautiful and Hermione often found herself humming the tunes even while she was awake. </p><p>	“Get up you lazy slag!” Pansy's voice screeched, pulling Hermione from another dream concert by her lovely red haired musician. She sighed as she opened her eyes. This time the dream had been different. She'd felt more real, more solid. This time, he'd smiled at her, his eyes meeting hers. She felt like he was real, that he was waiting for her somewhere, somehow.  She'd almost managed to speak to him, ask him her questions, get some answers, but now, there was Pansy standing in the doorway holding something in her hands. Hermione scrambled from her bed. <br/>	“Yes, Pansy?” she asked, bowing her head in psuedorespect for her step-sister. Pansy smiled at the display of obedience. <br/>	“We have all received invitations to the royal ball celebrating the birthday of Crown Prince Ronald. The invitation says all eligible ladies, therefore, Mum has said you may attend after you craft dresses for the three of us,” Pansy announced. Hermione nodded slowly, her heart filled with hope. A royal ball was something she'd never seen, something she'd only ever heard about in her mistral's songs.<br/>	“I want my gown to be purple and yellow, the color of the pansies growing in our front garden, you know the ones I mean?” <br/>Hermione bit her tongue. Of course, she knew the flowers Pansy spoke of, she'd planted them, watered them, weeded them, done everything herself while Pansy reaped the rewards of watching them bloom. <br/>	“Yes, Pansy,” Hermione replied, following Pansy back inside the manor. Hermione slid off her soft shoes, leaving them in the doorway. They had dirt upon their soles and Madame Umbridge would pitch a fit if she found out Hermione had tracked even a speck of dirt into her immaculate home. <br/>	“Hermione! I need a dress, a lavender colored one, one that will be much prettier than Pansy's,” Lavender announced, seeing Hermione. <br/>	“You should make mine first,” Pansy argued. “I'm older.” <br/>	“I'm prettier!” Lavender shot back. Hermione felt Lavender grab her left arm and start yanking her towards the sitting room. Pansy grabbed her other hand and pulled her towards her own chamber. <br/>	“Enough of this girls! Hermione will make my dress first and then yours,” Madame Umbridge stated, appearing in the doorway. “It shall be pink with a matching hat and shoes,” she added, leading Hermione to her chambers. Hermione followed, knowing the sooner she started on Madame Umbridge's dress, the sooner she could do Lavender and Pansy's and finally her own. It took the better part of the week to create and sew the perfect dress for Madame Umbridge. Something was wrong with every single dress. Finally Hermione managed to create the vision her step-mother seemed to have in her head. By this point, her fingers were stabbed and scabbed. She started on Lavender's dress that evening, making sure to add the annoying amount of crystals Lavender demanded. That dress, thankfully, took less time and soon Hermione was working on Pansy's.  Pansy was the least picky of the trio and Hermione finished her dress quickly.  By this point, there was only a day left until the ball. One day for Hermione to make her own dress. She scrambled to grab any scraps she could find, stitching them between doing the long list of chores Madame Umbridge had set out for her. Hermione knew she'd hoped Hermione wouldn't be able to create a dress for herself. She was wrong. Hermione was a hard worker, managing all the tasks and finally making her own dress. It was a bit plainer than her step-sisters' but it would be suitable enough. </p><p>The night of the ball, Hermione walked down the stairs in her new dress. Pansy and Lavender stared at her. <br/>	“Wow, she almost looks like a girl,” Pansy laughed. “But I think the top is a little too baggy, shouldn't be giving off airs, Cindermione,” she laughed, ripping the bodice of the dress from Hermione's slight frame. <br/>	“Pansy!” Hermione screamed, covering herself quickly. <br/>	“And it is a bit too long to be fashionable,” Lavender added, grabbing the hem of the dress and yanking it. The skirt ripped from the bodice and Hermione was standing in the stairwell holding the ripped bodice to her chest in only her knickers. <br/>	“How indecent, looks like you wont' be able to attend the ball now, Hermione. Come along girls, the carriage is waiting,” Madame Umbridge said, ushering Lavender and Pansy from the manor. Hermione sank to her knees crying. Picking up the pieces of her destroyed dress, Hermione made her way to the stable to feed the foal before she cried herself to sleep. At least she could dream about him.  She smiled at the thought of seeing his face.  Yes, he was the one good thing in her life right now, even if he wasn't real. She had only just reached the barn when she realized it was filled with light. Fearing a fire, she threw the torn remnants of her dress to  the ground and rushed to save the horses.  Upon reaching the door, she saw the light came not from a fire, but from a woman sitting on Hermione's hay filled bed.  She wore a long green gown, had a pair of small wings coming from her back and a tall green pointed hat sat upon her head. <br/>	“Good evening,” Hermione greeted, curtsying before the woman. <br/>	“Miss Granger, I am glad to see you well. I am your fairy godmother and I am here to make sure you attend the ball tonight.” <br/>	“I'm sorry, but I have nothing to wear and no way to get there,” Hermione answered. The woman nodded. <br/>	“That will not be a problem,” she stated, pulling a long polished stick from her cloak and waving it. The pieces of Hermione's dress sewed themselves back together, becoming even more beautiful and elaborate than they had been before. The tattered mud encrusted shoes on Hermione's feet became a pair of sparkling glass slippers. Hermione gasped.  She'd heard magic existed, but never thought she'd ever see it. <br/>	“As for transportation, here, take this,” the woman said, offering Hermione a chipped tea cup. Hermione gave her a puzzled look. <br/>	“Trust me, it will take you there momentarily. Then at midnight, as long as you are holding the cup, it will bring you home.  Enjoy the evening, Miss Granger,” she said before disappearing in a shower of green sparks. Hermione dressed quickly and held onto the cup, watching it.  It glowed with her touch. She felt a jerking somewhere in her middle and then the world spun around her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was standing before the long staircase that lead to the palace. She laughed at her luck. She'd made it! She started up the stairs, smiling as she joined the queue.  Soon, she reached the door.<br/>	“And whom to I have the pleasure of announcing?”<br/>	“Miss Hermione Granger,” Hermione answered, a smug smile crossing her face when she realized her step-mother and sisters would hear her being announced.  She entered the ballroom, joining the hundreds of young women. She mingled slightly, watching for the prince. She'd never met Prince Ronald, only heard his name mentioned occasionally.  Soon, she found herself being swept onto the dance floor. She looked at the man holding her hand and she nearly fainted. It was the same man from her dreams. <br/>	“You made it after all. I was beginning to think you didn't exist,” he whispered, twirling her. <br/>	“I thought the same about you,” she replied, looking into his eyes. They were the same ones she dreamed of night after night, the same ones she'd fallen in love with. <br/>	“Have you ever heard of soulmates?” he asked, as they bowed to each other. <br/>	“I have not,” Hermione answered. <br/>	“Two people meant for one another, often meeting for the first time in dreams, and then learning to communicate in the same manner.” <br/>	“But I have not spoken to you in the dreams, I almost did, the other night, but I was awoken before I could.” <br/>	“I also tried, but found I could only do it in song,” he replied. Hermione nodded, thinking about the tunes he sang in the dreams. <br/>	“Your music remains in my mind all during the day, and I often find myself humming those songs.” <br/>	“I am glad you find my music amusing, most just dismiss it as a hobby that isn't worthy of my station.” <br/>	“I do not think music knows a station, it is universal,” Hermione replied, as they fell into another dance and then another. Their moves mirrored one another and Hermione found herself hoping the evening would never end.  <br/>	“I should introduce myself, then?” <br/>	“That would be lovely,” Hermione laughed. “I do want to know the name of my soulmate.” <br/>	“Prince Ronald at your service, m'lady,” he stated, giving her a slight bow. Hermione's eyes widened. The prince? Her soulmate was the prince?! She opened her mouth to tell him her name, but at that moment, the clock started striking, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. Hermione held her breath. No, it couldn't be that late already! She felt the tea cup start to glow and the world spun as the clock struck twelve. Hermione tried shouting her name, kicking to stop the transportation, but all she managed was to lose her shoe. </p><p>She was standing in the middle of the stable again. Looking around, she threw herself on her bed and burst into tears. She'd found her soulmate, only to be brought back here before she could tell him her name. </p><p>	“Get up you lazy slag!” Lavender's voice screamed. Hermione felt her hair being yanked. She rose and looked at Lavender. <br/>	“You stole him! You stole the prince from me!” she screamed. Hermione covered her face as Lavender came at her with her nails. She scratched Hermione's face.  Hermione screamed, putting her arms up to push Lavender away. <br/>	“Lavender?” she heard Pansy's voice asking. <br/>	“I'm dealing her Cindermione here, she stole the prince from me! He was dancing with me until she showed up! Help me?” <br/>Hermione looked to Pansy, hoping she would not join in Lavender's assault, hoping beyond hope, Pansy would take some pity on her. Her hopes were in vain as Pansy's fists connected with Hermione's face, breaking her jaw. <br/>	“That's for stealing him from us,” she stated, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her towards the manor.  “Mum will want to deal with too,” she added. Hermione found herself thrown in to a chair in the attic, tied up and then Lavender and Pansy took turns beating her. Soon, Madame Umbridge arrived. She surveyed the scene and nodded in approval. <br/>	“ Girls, I have some news. The prince is apparently looking for little Miss Cindermione here, turns out, he doesn't know her name,” Madame Umbridge laughed. “You still have your chance.” <br/>They all left, leaving Hermione tied to the chair. She wiggled, kicking as she tried to escape. She knew her face was swollen. She couldn't see out her left eye. She heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. She frowned. Could Prince Ron be here already? She threw her weight to the left, causing the chair to fall over.  She heard feet running, Lavender and Pansy screaming. She heard the door of the attic fly open. There was someone standing there.  She could feel his presence. Could it be Prince Ronald? Hermione racked her mind, trying to figure out how to tell him that it was her, that she was his soulmate. Slowly, even though her jaw hurt, she stated humming the melody of the song from the latest dream.  She felt her self being lifted up.  A pair of lips pressed against hers. <br/>	“Don't worry. I've got you now. I've got you now,” he whispered, holding her in arms. She wrapped her arms around him, letting him carry her from the manor. <br/>	“You can't take her, she's my ward and I forbid it,” Madame Umbridge screamed. Hermione felt her rage burning. She slowly puckered her lips and let out a loud whistle.  The sound of hoove beats filled the air.  She felt herself being placed in a carriage as the horses from the stables formed a stampede trampling Madame Umbridge.<br/>	“I love you,” Prince Ronald stated, putting some salve on Hermione's eyes. She could feel the swelling reside. Her jaw was still broken, but Prince Ronald was promising to have it fixed the moment they reached the palace. Hermione smiled. She had found the man from her dreams, the one person who didn't seem to care about her status, about her life.  She had found her soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>